genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Herald of meridian
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hiya, sorry my edits were a bit rushed and rough. For various reasons I needed somewhere other then tumblr for that glossary translation, and this wiki seemed like the best option. I'd also like to add translations for the official character bios to each character's page when I get the chance. (Forgot my sig) Yil 18:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) is this anime have a coming season 3? Renzelblade04 (talk) 22:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ow I see ok if is there can you notify me Renzelblade04 (talk) 03:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC)Renzelblade04 Hello, fellow Horizon's fan and sorry to use your talk page for that, since you're not the only one editing the wiki. Before anything else, I'd like to express my thanks for the huge amount of work that had been provided to this encyclopedia. I've only joined the wikia community recently and almost made nothing, so it is as a complete newcomer that I am here talking. Anyway, I was wondering some things about the encyclopedia itself and some of its pages. First of, will the Episodes Q&A and/or Glossary will be continued? Because, I used these to help some of my friends and myself to understand some major or less points of the storyline that I didn't understand at first (of course, why would I want to come here in the first place), and I think there is still some details I don't understand completely. I imagine that, as a member of the community, I should take the lead. But, uh, I'm not really confident in my abilities to find and provide good information about Horizon and its universe, since I'm French. The information about the anime, the novel and so on aren't well delivered upon the old continent, and I'm not sure whether or not my English is good enough to edit pages clearly. Man, I'm talking so much for such a simple question... The second thing is : I've noticed a relatively(?) clear lack of "discussions" and "comments" sections in all the pages of this wiki and I find it rather weird, since pretty much all the wikis I've seen on wikia had these sections. I understand you're not an administrator and maybe you have either no idea about this. But in any case, I thought I should tell you since you worked so much on this encyclopedia. Well, I think I’ve said it all, so I’ll be off for now. Keep up the good work and thanks again for all you’ve done. It sure is something. Lawcen (talk) 16:44, May 1, 2013 (UTC)